DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN BESO
by niomi uchiha hyuga
Summary: Quien diria que con ese beso sellarian su comienzo con un monton de sentimientos confusos podran aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro el estar viviendo juntos en la misma casa llevara a algo mas que una amistad
1. Chapter 1

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN BESO:Esclava Sexual**

**Author:niomi uchiha hyuga PM**

quien hiba creer que con ese beso sellarian su inicio de vida no solo en ellos sino en su familia ¿pero ambos podran aceptar sus sentimientos ? una historia de confuciones.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction M - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Sasuke U. & Naruto U. - Chapters: 1 - - Published: 05-05-13 -

Es mi primer fanfic que hago con una amiga así que no sean malos y léanlo.

(los personajes de naruto no me perteneces).

.

.

.

.

.

Dicen que las cosas buenas les suceden a las personas buenas pero yo no pienso eso.  
mi nombre es naruto uzumaki tengo 17 actualmente no me va muy bien en la escuela y menos con lo que me acabo de enterar, por que al parecer soy el ultimo que se entera de todo.

Si y seguramente se preguntaran por que digo esto pues es porque mi padre minato uzumaki apenas me dijo anoche que volvió a encontró el amor de su vida y que la traería a casa para que la conociera y no solo a ella sino a su querida familia también según mi padre tiene 2 hijos y uno de ellos es de mi edad así que me dijo terminas rápido la escuela y te vienes a la casa a ayudarme así que pues no tengo de otra.

A veces pienso que no seria tan malo tener una mujer en casa yo no recuerdo mucho de mi mama según papa era un mujer maravillosa pero no se, a veces me vienen recuerdos a la mente donde la veía triste y enoja y siempre era conmigo no se a quien creerle si a mi padre o a mis tontos recuerdos .Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 6 años según eso me cuenta mi papa lo que no entiendo es que nunca me dice como supongo que el sufrió mucho y no quiere que yo sufra igual por lo menos se que en la escuela me va mejor a acepción por una loca pelirrosa que se lo mejor de lo mejor y solo habla de una cosa si su sasuke uchiha otro presumido en la escuela creo yo, ya que según ella no hay cosa mas perfecta que el.

Pero bueno aquí estoy en el salón de clases de deportes rodeado de mis tres mejores amigos o mis tres mosqueteros o moscas mas bien jeje en fin ellos son: kiba inuzuka, shikamaru nara y lee rock, y ese chico que viene entrando es nada menos que sasuke solo me le quedo mirando con caria de serio y puedo ver que el también me mira como si nuestras miradas se hubieran encontrado pero eso es interrumpido por la voz de kiba que me dice:

-acaso siempre ese bastardo siempre llega acompañado por su fieles bakas- lo dice con cara de molesto.

-jeje no olvides a su pelirroja acosadora- lo dice lee riéndose

Shikamaru solo nos voltea a mirar a nosotros y después a ellos-que problemáticos son todos ustedes- lo dice rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

Kiba me mira y me pregunta- ¿tu que piensas de ellos naruto?- lo volteo a ver y le respondo-supongo que no podemos juzgarlos aun la única que nos molesta es sakura los además solo nos presumen pero no lo se además sasuke uchiha apenas lleva 2 años en este instituto- me volteo a ver a sasuke.

Kiba me mira y me dice- lo defiendes mucho parece como si te gustara- lo volteo a ver con cara de serio y le digo- acaso te volviste loco es un idiota presumido –me siento en el suelo y pienso en mi cabeza aunque tengo que admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo y esa mirada de serio me hipnotiza QUEEEE demonios estoy pensando es sasuke es hombre.

Además no todas las chicas son como sakura o si aaa en eso llega el profe el cual tiene un nombre que no me gusta mucho gai sensei su nombre es poético no, en eso escucho que dice- formaran equipos de tres lo aran por lista- en eso empiezo haber quien será mi equipo a ya se una chica que se apellida ukiza, yo y haber quien mas así uchiha no se porque en eso la cara de sakura me miro como si quisiera matarme y me sentí chiquito súper chiquitito o por dios creo que debí de ir al baño, además eso no es lo único no se que me pone mas nervioso saber que sakura quieres apretar mi cuellito o saber que sasuke esta en mi equipo un momento por que estoy nervioso por eso .

Mientras estoy pensando el porque de mi pregunta siento que alguien toca mi hombro y en eso siento una descarga en mi cuerpo volteo y lo veo era el pero que sentí eso ante su toque me mira y me dice- que te vas a quedar hay como una baka mirando o vamos hacer lo que nos dijo el profesor-me dice con enfado.

Arrugo la nariz y le respondo-pues que nos puso a hacer el profesor- se que seguramente se iba a enojar mas porque no había puesto atención ye eso que el me iva a decir algo se escucha la voz de nuestra compañera- a naruto el profe quiere que hagamos una pirámide ya se yo y sasuke podemos estar abajo y tu arriba ya que tu pesas menos que yo les parece a los 2- los 2 respondimos moviendo la cabeza en respuesta como un si.

-con que creo que puede estar en la espalda mi sasuke no pues eso lo veremos uzumaki- sakura con cara de bruja maléfica.

En eso sakura se acerca peligrosamente a ukiza y le metió el pie doblando le el pies asiendo que a ukiza se cayera del lado y yo caí encima de sasuke de lo que me di cuenta hasta que abrí los ojos y desee no haberlos abierto ya que me di cuenta que mis labios estaban unidos con los de sasuke en ese momento sentí sasuke me aventó y me caí lo primero que ise fue limpiarme la boca con mi calcetín auque apestara a rayos mientras el solo me miraba con enojo y sakura solo se mantenía con su boca abiertísimo podría jurar que se le salía la baba en eso sasuke salio corriendo de la cancha y todos se me quedaron mirando ami como si fuera un bicho raro.

.

.

.

Espero que les a ya gustado comenten y no nos critique mucho por fis u.u asi que esperen los demas nwn,


	2. Chapter 2

**VOLVIENDONOS A ENCONTRAR**

Olis me alegro que les este gustando a algunos, se que debo mejor mas mi caligrafía y lo prometo gracias por los consejos que me mencionaron algunos nwn.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Me encuentro aquí sentado en el piso del baño, recordando lo que acabo de pasar el solo recordar el contacto con sus labios, que demonios estas pensado Sasuke Uchiha es el chico mas idiota de tu escuela y te gusto como te beso, ¿un momento el chico mas idiota de la escuela? Sasuke se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano es un chico mierda en eso escucho que alguien entraba y se paro. Entonces lo miro a los ojos y vio que era

ese chico que acababa de besar así que cuando el le iba a reclamar Naruto hablo primero:

-el profesor me dijo que podíamos ya irnos a nuestras casas que como era ultima clase

el le explicaría a la directora- le decía mientras agachaba la cabeza mirando el piso

entonces sintió que Sasuke se acercaba

-eres un baka lo mejor de todo es que es viernes y que todo este accidente lo olvidaran

para el lunes pero para la próxima que me vuelvas a besar aunque sea por accidente no

vivirás para contarlo- lo decía con una voz tan fría que Naruto sintió un escalofrió

cuando paso a su lado rozando su hombro saliendo del baño, dejando hay a un

confundido Naruto solo.

Ese chico meda miedo se decía Naruto mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño pero al

mismo tiempo curiosidad ¿Por qué será?, mejor me dejo de hacer estas preguntas tontas

tengo que llegar temprano a la casa para ayudar a papa , ya que hoy conoceré a su novia

si así se podría decir. Además me duele la cabeza por el golpe que sakura me dio en la

cabeza , pero maldito Kiba tenia que hacer sus comentarías estupido aun que en eso

creo que Kiba tiene razón Sasuke preferiría besarme a mí que a Sakura, mientras pensó

en ese comentario se puso rojo como un tomate y mirándose al espejo dijo en voz alta:

-DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS ESTUPIDESES- y con esa frase en su menté, fue a su salón tomo su mochila y se fue asía su casa.

Ya en su casa entrando por la puerta grito:

-PAPA- en eso vio que Minato salio con un delantal y todo lleno de harina- ¿intentando cocinar de nuevo? Sabes que lo tuyo no es la cocina le decía con un sonrisa Naruto.

-lo se hijo pero quería sorprenderla, ya sabes que además de apuesto se un gran chef – le decía Mitato con una gran sonrisa.

-¿aja como no y yo soy el chico mas idiota del mundo no?- y por alguna extraña razón creo que ese no fue el mejor ejemplo ya que mi papa se me quedo mirando por 3 minutos como si se lo pensara en decirme si pero yo lo interrumpí cuando le dije- de casualidad estabas cocinado algo en el horno de la estufa papa – a lo que el me respondió con un si moviendo la cabeza – pues creo que se te esta quemando – le dije con cara de seria- pero tardo en captar mis palabras asta que vio salir humo de la cocina y salio corriendo gritando:

-MI PAVO MI HERMOSO PAVO NOOOO- lo decía llorando. Casi como si fuera lo mas importante en su vida ni por mi a llorado así pero por su pavo casi le da un infarto.

-te dije que lo tuyo no era la cocina así que con tu permiso iré hacer mi tarea antes de que llegue tu visita- mientras subía las escaleras pero pare cuando escuche su voz:

-pues no se ordena comida y le dices al ultimo que tu preparaste todo seria como una mentirita piadosa-le dije mientras subía el ultimo escalón y entraba en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-wuao mi hijo es un genio yo nunca hubiera pensado en eso, ese es mi hijo parecido a su padre pero mejor ya me pongo hacer las cosas antes de que lleguen en 3 horas- y se puso a hacer todo lo que faltaba dándose las 3 horas pasadas y ya habían terminado todo

Naruto estaba arreglando la sala cuando escucho el timbre:

-papa creo que ya llegaron - le decía con cara de aburrido.

-y como me veo hijo- le decía Minato a su hijo emaciado- todo un galán ahora ve y abre papa no la hagas esperar que tal si se cansa y se va- le decía Naruto con cara seria- oo tienes razón hijo a ya voy- en eso Minato sale asía la puerta principal abriéndola Naruto se queda sentado en la sala, en eso ve que su padre entra con una mujer de cabello negro largo lacio y atrás de ella viene un chico con una coleta agarrada y cabello oscuro podría jurar que se parece a Sasuke pero un poco mas mayor en eso escucha la voz de la mujer:

-mucho gusto tu debes de ser Naruto, yo soy Mikono- le decía con una sonrisa y prosiguió- y este es mi hijo mayor Itachi y solo me falta hha mira ya acaba de entrar y ese es mi hijo menor Sasuke – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa aunque lo siguiente que se escucho en la casa fue.

-QUEEEE ASES TU AQUIIIIII- lo gritaron los 2 con una cara entre sorpresa y angustia entonces Naruto pensó, esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que yo creí, mientras Sasuke pensaba ahora dormiré con el enemigo que bien haber si no amanezco violado aunque a ala mierda esto será difícil. Mientras ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste nwn para hacer el siguiente Cáp.


	3. Chapter 3

**UN MAL COMIENZO **

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

espero que les guste nwn. CAp 3

.

.

.

Su mirada me pone nervioso. porque no dice nada solo me mira con su mirada fria hay ojala alguien hablara para quitar esta incomodida que se siente, pensaba Naruto.

- ¿hijo tu conoces a Naruto?- pregunto Mikoto un poco sorprendida por la forma en que su hijo habia actuado con Naruto.

-stk, por desgracia si va en mi escuela y en mi mismo salon - decia Sasuke con un poco de enfado por volver a encontrarse con ese chico que ase unas horas lo habia besado en la escuela y que ahora seria como su nuevo hermano.

-oooo si, Sasuke acaso no es este chico con el que te besaste en la escuela- mientras itachi examinaba a Naruto de pies a cabeza.- si yo creo que si tiene la descripcion que tu me diste: rubio, ojos azules y la mas importante con mirada de idiota, jaja- esto ultimo lo dijo en forma burlona.

mientras Sasuke pensaba, Itachi te voy a matar pero antes de que lo mencionara en voz alta se escucho la voz de Minato.

-¿ QUE MI HIJO BESO QUEEEE?- grito Mitado un poco frustrado por no saber lo que estaba pasando y mirando a Naruto con cara de padre horrorizado- papa no es lo que tu crees este, a fue un accidente- le decia Naruto rascando se la cabeza.

-si amor mira tranquilízate, porque no vamos al comedor comemos algo mientras yo te lo explico con calma-todos obedecieron a Mikoto y se dirigieron al comedor empezando a comer.

.

2 horas en las que comieron Mikono le explico todo lo que había pasado con Naruto y Sasuke en la clase de educación física, mientras Itachi se atacaba de comida y Sauke y Naruto solo se daban unas mira ditas y luego volvían a comer.

.

terminando de comer Mikoto hablo- amor me sorprendiste jamas pensé que cocinaras tan rico- decía mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a Minato -jeje todo lo mejor para la mas linda del mundo y es que pensando en ti me inspire para cocinar- y después Minato beso a Mikoto.

- si se nota que su amor arde por eso, lo primero que cocino se le quemo y lo segundo mejor no te digo de donde saco la inspiración Mikoto, solo te dire que esta en salada y este postre es mas te podría jurar que sabe igual al que venden enfrente- lo dijo con naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

a lo que Minato dejo de besar a Mikoto, y tosió varias veces antes de decir algo pero Itachi interrumpió-¿oye Naruto y que tal besa mi hermano hehe? yo lo digo por que seguramente es el primer beso que el da y ¿no se talves le hace falta practica no crees Naruto? jaja y porque no respondes nada acaso es que...- pero no pudo terminar por que Sasuke se habia levantado de su silla y le había derramo todo el vaso de refresco a Itachi en la cabeza.

- eso responde a tus preguntas estúpidas Itachi- le decia con enojo.

- chicos por que no se comportan estamos en casa de casa de Minato y Naruto no creen que merecen respeto- les decía Mikoto con cara de seria- ademas tenemos que avisarles de la salida que abra mañana a las albercas, para empezar a salir como una familia, a ti te gustaría Naruto-le decia con una sonrisa.

- no lo se es que... yo .. yo no se nadar- mientras agachaba la cabeza- después escucho la voz de itachi y volvió a subir la cabeza- no te preocupes el baka de mi hermanito menor puede enseñarte a nadar y no talves asta te enseñe otras cositas jaja, al cabo un baka para otra baka jajaja- pero no lo volvieron a dejar terminar ya que ahora, no solo Sasuke había vuelto a derramarle refresco sino,que también Naruto lo había hecho lo mismo.

- par de bakas deberían de estar corriendo, por que esta si me la van a pagar y no bromeo- decía Itachi , mientras se veía aun Sasuke y aun Naruto salir corriendo así la sala y detrás de ellos aun Itachi enojado.

antes de Mikoto pudiera decir algo ya se habían marchado los muchacho-perdón Minato que vergüenza seguramente, ya notaste que no soy una madre de carácter fuerte- le decía con una mirada triste- no te preocupes amor yo tampoco soy un hombre de carácter fuerte, ademas tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto ya que luego seremos una familia- se lo decía sonriendo le y acariciándole el cabello a Mikoto- ahora vamos a ver que tanto están asiendo no valla ser que ya te quedes sin un hijo jeje- así se levantaron y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

en la sala se encontraba aun itachi en el suelo, arriba de el aun Sasuke arcan dolo del cuello y arriba de el aun Naruto boca abajo mordiendo el pie de itachi-

- jeje mira Mikoto son nuestros niños, jeje ahora basta y levantence que su madre ya se tiene que ir- les decia, Minato mientras ellos comenzaron a levantarse- amor yo los llevo a su casa ire sacando el carro- pero Mikoto lo interrumpe- si amor yo te acompaño solo déjame despedirme de Naruto- se acerca a Naruto y le da un fuerte abraso y le susurra al oido- perdón por los problemas que este día causaron mis hijos- y con eso se alejo de el saliendo junto con Minato de la casa.

Naruto se quedo pensativo y después de eso, sintió que alguien lo jalaba y si era Itachi quien lo tenia abrasado y le decía- gracias por este día tan lindo que me isite pasar hermanito nuevo- y después lo soltó.

- ¿que tu te vas y ni te despides?- le decia Itachi a Sasuke, el cual ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta-no algun problema- le contesto Sasuke con voz fría jaja pues si hermanito que sera acaso que te gusta y no quieres que te abrase por que necesitarías un besito de el-y basto con ese comentario, para que Sasuke se regresara para despedirse de Naruto el cual se encontraba rojo como un tomate, por los comentarios malditos de Itachi, pero no estaba tan perdido como para darse cuenta que Itachi le iba a meter el pie a Sasuke para que se cayera, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo ya era demasiado tarde.

ya que cuando se cayeron juntos volvieron a sentir eso que sintieron en la escuela, pero ahora era diferente ya que Sasuke estaba rozando su lengua con la de Naruto.

- JAJAJA creo que yo aquí hago un mal tercio mejor me voy- y sale corriendo fuera de la casa ya que sabia que su hermanito lo iba a matar llegando a su casa.

en eso Sasuke rompe el contando de labios y se levanta gritando- ITACHI IDIOTA TE VOY A MATAR-y sale corriendo fuera de la casa.

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ME PASA ESO Y SIEMPRE CON EL?- lo gritaba Naruto para si mismo, pero un momento es la segunda vez que te pasa no exageres se decía Naruto en sus pensamiento, pero si son las primeras de muchas ¿acaso quiero que sean mas? un momento acaso me gusto como me beso o noooooo.

-¿DEMONIOS ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE EL?- y luego susurra- ¿osera de sus besos? nooooo debo de pensar en eso el es un chico,ademas de que es el mas popular nunca se fijaría en mi, talves solo son coincidencias si eso sera- y con esa ultima frase que dijo se quedo dormido en el piso.

.

.

.

espero que les a ya gustado y gracias por corregir me, ya sabe esa persona de quien estoy hablando.


	4. Chapter 4

**SALIDA EN FAMILIA, DECLARACIONES:**

**.**

**cap 4**

.

espero que les guste nwn.

.

.

No se como es que mi madre me convenció para venir, lo único bueno es que castigo a Itachi y no vino, me encuentro sentado al lado de el, creo que sigue nervioso por lo del otro beso aunque ya no voy a negar que me gusto sentir su lengua con la mía maldito Itachi y todo esto te lo debo a ti, es increíble que solo piense en besarlo de nuevo, mas bien en mas que besarlo en sentir su piel con la mía.

- ya llegamos chicos-decía un Minato con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-ahora todos bajen del auto- todos bajaron del auto y luego se escucho la voz de Mikoto- chicos por que no se adelantan yo y Minato tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para la hora de comida-y con ese ultimo comentario se alejaron los dos, dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto solos.

-¿crees que fui lo mejor dejarlos solos amor-le preguntaba Minato a Mikoto con una cara de preocupación si mi amor así pasaran mas tiempo solos y se llevaran mejor ya lo veras- decía Mikoto con una sonrisa en los labios.

mientras tanto Sasuke volteo a ver a naruto y le pregunto- ¿ acaso piensas quedarte todo el dia hay parado? mejor muévete quiero meterme a la alberca-lo decía con enfado mientras cargaba su mochila asi la entrada de las albercas y después así los vestidores, en todo el camino Naruto no dijo nada se cambiaron y salieron a las albercas.

todas las chicas se les quedaban viendo y es que Sasuke traia puesto un short negro que lo asía lucir misterioso y muy sexy, no se diga de Naruto el traía puesto un short rojo que lo así ver tierno y sexy, Pero le daban muy poca importancia ambos a eso, cuando llegaron a la albarca mas grande y honda Sasuke se metió y Naruto solo se quedo en la orilla solo metiendo los pies.

demonios por que esa chica no deja de ver Naruto, ya se veremos que cara pone cuando vea lo que pienso a ser, se decía así mismo Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

en eso Sasuke se hunde y jala a Naruto de los pies metiendo lo por completo a la alberca, Naruto en sus desesperación por no saber nadar se abrasa de Sasuke, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus pies al rededor de la cintura de Sasuke, en eso Sasuke voltea a ver donde se encontraba la chica que estaba mirando a Naruto y ve que ya no estaba.

-Sasuke baka llevame a la orilla sabes que no se nadar- decía un Naruto asustado y a la vez sonrojado por la posicion en que se encontraba-¿que pasa si no lo hago?- pregunto un Sasuke algo divertido por el estado en que Naruto se encontraba-ettte ette, a vomitare sobre ti-sasuke no lo pensó ni dos veces y llevo a Naruto a la orilla y después se alejo de el metiéndose en lo mas ondo de alberca.

¿por que Sauke hizo eso?se preguntaba un Naruto confundido, seguro solo quería asustarme si eso o sera acaso que... pero no pudo terminar de pensar ya que una chica, de cabello azul oscuro largo se acerco a el preguntándole.

-¿ette te encuentras bien?- a lo que Naruto contesto con un- si, gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien- con una sonrisa en sus labios-ette me alegro me llamo HInata y tu?- le dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo, a lo que Naruto correspondió con un apretón de manos- y yo Naruto un gusto conocerte, porque no te sientas conmigo a mi lado y así platicamos un rato te parece- le decía Naruto indicándole con su mano donde sentarse a su lado, a lo que ella correspondió y se sentó.

desde lejos un Sasuke veía la escena algo furioso, no soportaba como esa chica veía a Naruto asi que no pensó dos beses y salio del agua para acercarse y interrumpirlos.

en eso Naruto y Hinata seguian platicando pero hinata le dijo a Naruto que tenia que irse , por que seguramente su primo la estaba buscando, en ese momento que se iban a despedir Naruto escucha que alguien se acerca y voltea asia atras cuando se da cuenta que es Sasuke voltea a ver a Hinata para despedirse, pero lo que no sabia Naruto es que Hinata lo iba a besar en la mejilla pero en eso volteo demás y beso a Naruto por equivocación en los labios, a lo que la chica salio corriendo sin decir nada seguro fue por la vergüenza dejando aun Naruto solo.

Sasuke no aguanto eso, se acerco a Naruto y lo jalo del brazo casi arrastrándolo asía los vestidores donde, Sauke empuja a Naruto asía la pared y el encima-Sasuke me lastimaste el brazo- le decía Naruto a Sasuke sobando su brazo con la otra mano-fue tu culpa para que te dejas besar por otras personas- le decía Sauke con una mirada llena de molestia-fue un accidente , ademas ni me gusto como me beso de que te preocupas- le dijo Naruto con un poco de enojo por como lo estaba tratando-¿entonces eso quiere decir que te gusta como beso yo?- le pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa, a lo que Naruto solo contesto con un simple sonroje en sus mejillas-entonces si, te gustan mis beso porque ami me fascinan los tuyos-decía un Sasuke pegando sus labios en el cuello de Naruto-ette ette ette. Sasuke ette etto esta..- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke se había apoderado de sus labios, Naruto enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, para luego acariciar su cabello y profundizar el beso, cuando Sasuke iba a introducir su lengua en la boca de Naruto tuvo que separarse ya que alguien venia.

Sasuke se alejo de Naruto y salio por la puerta de atras de los vestidores, dejando como siempre a Naruto confundido, en eso Minato entra y ve a Naruto- hijo que ases aqui, bueno eso no importa espera me y ahorita salimos juntos- le dijo Minato, después salieron juntos y ahí estaba Sasuke con su madre comiendo, Naruto se sentó a su lado al igual que Minato y empezaron a comer.

en toda la hora de comida y en toda las horas que estuvieron en las albercas no se dijeron nada, solo se miraban, pero con una mirada bastaba, aunque los dos se morían por estar besandose, peri ninguno dijo nada asta la hora de salida.

- amor no te preocupes Itachi vendra por nosotros- le dicia Mikoto a Minato los cuales ya estaba cambiados y listo para irse a casa- chicos por que no se van a cambiar nosotros los esperamos a ya afuera- dijo Minato y con eso se alejaron ambos.

los chicos se fueron a los vestidores, cuando entraron nadie dijo nada se cambiaron y asta que salieron, Sasuke arrincono Naruto y le susurro al oido- eres mio y que eso no se te olvide baka-y con eso Sasuke se alejo de el.

Naruto se quedo nervioso, así que se espero asta que Sasuke ya estuviera lejos, después de unos treinta minutos salio y ya solo encontró a Minato cerca del auto- ¡hijo porque tardaste tanto?- le pregunto Minato un poco cansado- es que no encontraba mi mochila papa-le respondió Naruto , subiéndose al auto y Minato igual, ya en el camino Minato hablo.

-sabes dijo Sasuke que le gusto salir familia que lo isieramos mas seguido, que ya estaba llevándose mejor contigo, eso me alegra hijo- decía Minato con una sonrisa en los labios-si papa fue genial- respondió Naruto sonrojado poniéndose los audífonos para escuchar musica, si lo fue papa y ahora puedo decir que definitivamente si siento algo por Sasuke pensaba Naruto mas sonrojado de lo normal recordando lo ultimo que Sasuke le dijo.-eres mio y que eso no se te olvide baka- a lo que Naruto susurro para si mismo. no lo olvidare con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

espero que les a ya gustado n.n asi que comenten y pondre el siguiente.


End file.
